verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Impatto ambientale dell'industria dei cibi animali
il settore dell'allevamento è uno dei principali fattori di impatto ambientale globale.]] L'impatto ambientale dell'industria dei cibi animali designa il complesso degli effetti nocivi prodotti sull'ambiente naturale derivanti dai settori della zootecnia e della pesca commerciale. Nella seconda metà del Novecento il consumo globale di carne è aumentato di 5 volte, passando da 45 milioni di tonnellate all'anno nel 1950 a 233 milioni di tonnellate all'anno nel 2000, e la FAO ha stimato che entro il 2050 si arriverà a 465 milioni di tonnellate. Ciò ha causato naturalmente un aumento del numero di animali allevati: secondo le statistiche della FAO (2007), in tutto il mondo ogni anno vengono uccisi, per fini alimentari, circa 56 miliardi di animali, esclusi pesci e altri animali marini. Questa crescita esplosiva della popolazione animale domestica degli ultimi decenni si è rivelata incompatibile con i ritmi naturali terrestri e ha inciso attraverso diversi modi sull'equilibrio della Terra. Oggi la zootecnia globale è ritenuta un fattore centrale nell'uso di risorse alimentari e idriche, inquinamento delle acque, uso delle terre, deforestazione, degradazione del suolo ed emissioni di gas serra. Nonostante spesso sia un fattore trascurato, anche il consumo degli animali marini incide in maniera significativa sull’equilibrio ambientale, e la pesca e l'acquacoltura sono ritenuti anch'essi responsabili di diversi problemi di natura ambientale. L'insieme di questa situazione si ripercuote anche sulla fauna e sulla flora selvatica impoverendone la biodiversità. Negli ultimi anni si è determinato un crescente interesse della comunità scientifica sull'influenza che il consumo di cibi animali può avere sull'ambiente, e diversi autori hanno indicato come la riduzione del consumo di carne debba considerarsi una necessità per contrastare i gravi effetti avversi della produzione zootecnica. Diversi studi hanno inoltre evidenziato i vantaggi che è possibile ottenere sul piano ambientale con l'adozione di diete vegetariane e in particolare di una dieta vegana. Nonostante l'evidenza scientifica sull'impatto ambientale provocato dall'allevamento degli animali e la maggiore attenzione al problema negli anni più recenti, molte persone però ancora ignorano o minimizzano questo aspetto centrale della crisi ambientale attuale. Frequentemente vengono proposte delle soluzioni per aggirare il problema del consumo di cibi animali che, se non comportano anche una drastica riduzione di questo consumo, si rivelano però poco efficaci, come l'acquisto di prodotti da allevamento biologico o di cibo a chilometro zero. Consumo di cibi animali e animali allevati Nella seconda metà del Novecento il consumo di carne pro capite in tutto il mondo è più che raddoppiato, insieme alla crescita della popolazione, passata da 2,7 a oltre 6 miliardi di persone: di conseguenza, il consumo globale di carne è aumentato di 5 volte, passando da 45 milioni di tonnellate all'anno nel 1950 a 233 milioni di tonnellate all'anno nel 2000 Worldwatch Institute, Meat - Now, it's not personal! World Watch magazine, July/August 2004, pag. 12 Meno proteine animali per l'umanità. Le Scienze, aprile 2006 . Oggi, nei paesi industrializzati mediamente si consumano 224 grammi di carne pro capite al giorno Anthony J McMichael, John W Powles, Colin D Butler, Ricardo Uauy, Food, livestock production, energy, climate change, and health. The Lancet, September 13, 2007. (circa 80 kg l'anno a persona). E il consumo globale di carne continua a crescere rapidamente: solo dal 2007 al 2008 si è passati da 275 a 280 milioni di tonnellate di carne prodotta in tutto il mondo La produzione di carne. Le Scienze, aprile 2009 , e la FAO ha stimato che entro il 2050 si arriverà a 465 milioni di tonnellate FAO, Livestock's long shadow . Anche la produzione di latte, secondo le previsioni, è destinata a crescere velocemente, passando da 580 milioni di tonnellate del biennio 1999-2001 a 1043 milioni di tonnellate entro il 2050. Il consumo di prodotti animali va crescendo con particolare rapidità nei paesi in via di sviluppo, parallelamente alla crescita economica: la carne infatti rappresenta per queste popolazioni un modello occidentale da imitare, uno status symbol, un segno di prestigio e ricchezza sociale. In queste regioni, dal 1983 ad oggi il consumo di carne è più che raddoppiato, passando dai 14 kg di carne pro capite annui IFPRI, FAO, ILRI, Livestock to 2020 - the next food revolution agli attuali 30 kg. In Cina il consumo di carne è passato dai 13 kg pro capite del 1980 ai 53 kg pro capite del 2004 Worldwatch Institute, China Needs a New Type of Livestock Revolution , con un aumento di oltre il 300% in poco più di 20 anni, ed è stato calcolato che, con l'attuale tendenza, nel 2031 il cinese medio potrà arrivare a consumare la stessa quantità di carne di un nordamericano di oggi, con un consumo annuo nazionale che raggiungerà i 181 milioni di tonnellate, corrispondenti a circa quattro quinti dell'attuale produzione mondiale di carne Earth Policy Institute, Learning from China: Why the Western Economic Model Will Not Work for the World . Anche il consumo di latte in questi paesi è aumentato notevolmente, passando in soli 10 anni (dal 1983 al 1993) da 35 kg pro capite a 40 kg pro capite, ed entro il 2020 è stimata una crescita fino a 62 kg pro capite. Il notevole incremento del consumo di carne e di altri cibi di origine animale ha causato naturalmente un aumento del numero di animali allevati: secondo le statistiche della FAO (2007), in tutto il mondo ogni anno vengono uccisi, per fini alimentari, circa 56 miliardi di animali, esclusi pesci e altri animali marini GLiPHA , statistiche del 2007 . Questa crescita esplosiva della popolazione animale domestica degli ultimi decenni si è rivelata incompatibile con i ritmi naturali terrestri e ha inciso attraverso diversi modi sull'equilibrio della Terra. Impatto sulle risorse alimentari Gli animali allevati, per svilupparsi, vivere, crescere e produrre, naturalmente hanno bisogno di nutrirsi. Le risorse alimentari consumate da questi animali sono però maggiori di quante essi ne producano sotto forma di carne, latte e uova destinati al mercato: gli allevamenti, così come li ha definiti l’economista Frances Moore Lappé in Diet for a small planet, sono "fabbriche di proteine alla rovescia". Rapporto svantaggioso La quantità di cibo assunta da un organismo animale non produce direttamente un'analoga quantità di massa corporea: infatti, solo una parte del cibo ingerito viene usata dall’organismo per la crescita della sua struttura corporea, mentre il resto viene bruciato come energia per il processo di conversione, per il mantenimento delle normali funzioni vitali e per lo svolgimento delle attività quotidiane, oppure viene espulso. In zootecnia il rapporto tra cibo ingerito e crescita dell'organismo è noto come indice di conversione alimentare, che misura la quantità di mangime, espressa in chilogrammi, necessaria per l'accrescimento di un chilogrammo di peso vivo dell'animale. Ad esempio, in un manzo, l'indice di conversione va da 7 a 10 New Zealand Beef Council, [http://maxa.maf.govt.nz/sff/about-projects/search/L01-018/chapter-8.pdf Profitable Beef Production, cap. 8], p. 109 : questo vuol dire che per crescere di un chilogrammo di peso corporeo, ad un manzo occorrono da 7 a 10 kg di mangime, oggi solitamente costituito da cereali e leguminose. Un manzo, che normalmente alla nascita pesa intorno ai 50 kg CIV, Riproduzione e avanzate genetiche , nel momento in cui avrà raggiunto il peso di 600 kg Dante Mena e Marinella Tarabbia, Produzione e Qualità delle Carni, Editrice Taro e sarà pronto per la macellazione, avrà consumato circa 4000-5000 kg di mangime. Per gli altri animali allevati l'indice di conversione è differente rispetto a quello del manzo, ma comunque sempre con un rapporto cibo ingerito - crescita dell'organismo svantaggioso. Il sistema di allevamento usato influisce notevolmente sull'indice di conversione dell'animale: in animali allevati in sistemi intensivi è possibile ottenere un indice di conversione di gran lunga vantaggioso (di circa 3-4 volte) rispetto ad animali allevati con metodi estensivi UNESCO-IHE Institute for Water Education, The green, blue and grey water footprint of farm animals and animal products, pag. 19, Table 1 . Inoltre, quando l'animale viene ucciso, eviscerato e lavorato, il suo peso utile si riduce ulteriormente. Ad esempio, è stato calcolato che in alcune delle più diffuse specie allevate (manzo, maiale e agnello) lo scarto (testa, ossa, viscere e altri tessuti e organi non commestibili) dopo la macellazione varia dal 54 al 74%. Un altro fattore da considerare è la resa del taglio, ovvero la quantità finale di carne disponibile per la vendita che si ottiene dopo il taglio. Tenendo conto dell'insieme di queste perdite, il peso del prodotto finale può arrivare anche ad essere meno della metà del peso dell'animale vivo: ad esempio, da un manzo di 600 kg si ricava una quantità di carne pronta per la vendita che varia da un minimo di 175 kg e un massimo di 310 kg, per un maiale di 110 kg si va da un minimo di 41 kg a un massimo di 68 kg, mentre per un vitello di 55 kg si va da un minimo di 17 kg a un massimo di 24 kg South Dakota State University, Department of Animal and Range Sciences, Meat Science Extension and Research, Did the Locker Plant Steal Some of My Meat? . Il risultato complessivo di queste perdite è un rapporto tra quantità di mangime consumato dall'animale e prodotto finale distribuito estremamente svantaggioso: se per ottenere un chilogrammo di peso vivo un manzo deve consumare una quantità di mangime di 7-10 kg, per ottenere un chilo di carne di manzo per il mercato occorrono, nella migliore delle ipotesi, due chili di animale vivo, che corrispondono a 14-20 kg di mangime consumato. Consumo di risorse alimentari La produzione di cibi di origine animale e in particolare di carne richiede pertanto un vasto uso di risorse alimentari. Un terzo della produzione mondiale di cereali - 745 milioni di tonnellate nel 2007 Database FAO, Food Balance Sheet, 2007 - viene consumata dagli animali allevati. Negli USA e in Europa oltre la metà dei cereali sono consumati dagli animali allevati (rispettivamente il 59% e il 56%), mentre in Asia e in Africa solo meno di un quarto dei cereali prodotti sono usati come mangime (rispettivamente il 22% e il 13%), la maggior parte viene impiegata per il consumo umano. Il mais è il principale cereale utilizzato negli allevamenti: circa il 60% della produzione globale viene usata come mangime. Nel 2007 463 milioni di tonnellate di mais su un totale di 787 milioni di tonnellate sono stati usati come mangime, mentre solo 110 milioni di tonnellate sono stati impiegati per l'alimentazione umana diretta. Per quanto riguarda la soia, l'altro principale componente dei mangimi moderni, oltre il 70% della produzione mondiale è usata negli allevamenti Beyond the Bean online, Soybean Farmers’ Customers Extend Beyond the Elevator . Anche se i ruminanti (bovini, ovini e caprini) hanno un indice di conversione ridotto rispetto ai non-ruminanti (polli e maiali), tuttavia sono questi ultimi i principali responsabili del consumo di mangimi concentrati. La quota maggiore di mangimi concentrati consumati spetta ai polli, con il 30% (dei quali tre quinti per polli broiler e due quinti per galline ovaiole), seguono poi i maiali, con una quota di poco inferiore (29%), le mucche da latte (25%) e i manzi da carne (14%). Inefficienza alimentare Lo svantaggioso indice di conversione alimentare alla base del sistema zootecnico determina l'inadeguatezza ecologica di una dieta basata sulle proteine animali. Frances Moore Lappè ha osservato come negli USA, nel 1979, al bestiame siano state somministrate 145 milioni di tonnellate di cereali e soia, e di queste solo 21 milioni sono tornate ad essere disponibili per l'alimentazione umana sotto forma di carne e uova: «il resto, equivalente a circa 124 milioni di tonnellate di cereali e soia, è stato sottratto al consumo umano». Lappè ha calcolato che se queste 124 milioni di tonnellate di cereali e soia fossero state convertite per l'alimentazione umana, avrebbero fornito «l'equivalente di una ciotola di cibo per ogni essere umano del pianeta per un intero anno» Francis Moore Lappè, Diet for a small planet. Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 186. . È stato stimato che un ettaro coltivato a patate e un ettaro coltivato a riso sono in grado di provvedere al nutrimento annuo rispettivamente di 22 e 19 persone, mentre un ettaro destinato alla produzione di manzo è sufficiente per il nutrimento annuo di una sola persona WHO/FAO, Diet, nutrition, and the prevention of chronic disease . L'evidenza dimostra che il modo più efficiente per garantire il sufficiente apporto proteico alla popolazione umana mondiale consiste nel consumo diretto dei vegetali e, in effetti, i cibi vegetali rappresentano già oggi la principale fonte proteica a livello globale FAO, The State of World Fisheries and Aquaculture 2012, pag. 82, fig. 32. . Negli USA ogni anno 41 milioni di tonnellate di proteine vegetali vengono consumate dagli animali allevati per la produzione di sole 7 milioni di tonnellate di proteine animali da destinare al consumo umano: per ogni chilogrammo di proteine animali prodotte, occorrono circa 6 chilogrammi di proteine vegetali Pimentel D., Livestock production: energy inputs and the environment, Canadian Society of Animal Science, 1997:17–26. Cit. in: Cornel University Science News, August 7 1997. . A causa di questo svantaggioso rapporto di conversione proteica, la produzione di proteine dalla carne necessita da 6 a 17 volte più terra rispetto all’equivalente quantitativo di proteine fornite dai vegetali Position of the American Dietetic Association: Food and Nutrition Professionals Can Implement Practices to Conserve Natural Resources and Support Ecological Sustainability, Journal of the American Dietetic Association, June 2007, Volume 7 Number 6 : un ettaro coltivato a cereali fornisce cinque volte più proteine di un ettaro destinato alla produzione di carne, i legumi ne forniscono dieci volte di più, i vegetali a foglia quindici volte di più e gli spinaci ventisei volte di più Cit. in: Doyle, Altered Harvest, New York, Viking Penguin, 1985, pag. 287. Cit. in: Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 187. . Impatto sulle risorse idriche Consumo di risorse idriche Oltre ad un consumo eccessivo di risorse alimentari, l’allevamento è causa anche di uno smodato impiego di risorse idriche. Una parte dell’acqua richiesta dal sistema zootecnico moderno è impiegata per abbeverare gli animali: un manzo può consumare fino a oltre 80 litri di acqua al giorno, un maiale oltre 20 litri e una pecora circa 10 litri North Dakota State University, Livestock and Water , e una mucca da latte, durante la stagione estiva, può arrivare addirittura fino a 200 litri di acqua consumata in un solo giorno Department of Primary Industries, Dairy upgrade, an opportunity to recycle water . Altra acqua viene poi usata per la pulizia delle strutture di allevamento e degli animali, per i sistemi di raffreddamento e per lo smaltimento dei rifiuti. In alcuni paesi i consumi per l'abbeveramento degli animali e la manutenzione delle strutture è significativa: ad esempio in Botswana l'uso dell'acqua per l'allevamento è pari al 23% dell'uso totale delle risorse idriche nazionali e rappresenta il secondo principale fattore di consumo dell'acqua del paese. Altra acqua viene poi usata nel processo di macellazione degli animali e per la pulizia degli impianti di macellazione: ad esempio è stato calcolato che per ogni pollo macellato occorrono 1590 litri di acqua Hrudey, Fact Sheet 7: Food Manufacturing Series. Cit. in: FAO, Livestock's Long Shadow, pag. 132. . Tuttavia, gran parte dell’acqua (il 98% UNESCO-IHE Institute for Water Education, The green, blue and grey water footprint of farm animals and animal products ) necessaria alla produzione dei cibi animali è usata naturalmente per la coltivazione del foraggio: a tale scopo, su scala globale, vengono impiegati oltre 2300 miliardi di metri cubi d'acqua l’anno 2300 (2373) = 98% della produzione globale dei prodotti animali stimata in 2422 Gm³/yr (Fonte: UNESCO-IHE Institute for Water Education, The green, blue and grey water footprint of farm animals and animal products) . L'impronta idrica (ovvero il volume totale di acqua dolce impiegata per produrre un prodotto) della produzione globale dei prodotti animali nelle diverse fasi produttive - dall'irrigazione del foraggio all'allevamento dell'animale fino alla preparazione del prodotto finito - è stata stimata, nel periodo 1996-2005, in 2422 miliardi di metri cubi l’anno, una quota che rappresenta circa un quarto dell'impronta idrica globale L'impronta idrica globale è stata stimata nel periodo 1996-2005 in 9087 Gm³/yr (Fonte: UNESCO-IHE Institute for Water Education, National water footprint accounts: The green, blue and grey water footprint of production and consumption) . Un terzo del consumo d'acqua è dovuto all'allevamento dei manzi, e quasi un quinto al settore della produzione di latte. Anche in questo caso, il sistema di allevamento usato influisce significativamente sul volume d'acqua necessario: generalmente, i prodotti da allevamento intensivo richiedono un consumo idrico minore rispetto a quelli da allevamenti estensivi (ad eccezione dei prodotti lattiero-caseari, dove c'è poca differenza). È stato calcolato che l'impronta idrica di un chilogrammo di carne di pollo è di 4330 litri di acqua, 5990 per un chilo di carne di maiale, e per un chilo di carne di pecora Water Footprint Network, Product Gallery. Per il formaggio consultare il valore indicato nel documento in download dalla pagina relativa al formaggio (cheese): Mekonnen M.M., Hoekstra, A.Y., A global assessment of the water footprint of farm animal products (tabella a pag. 407). . Per un chilo di carne di manzo occorrono litri di acqua o, secondo altre stime, ben , se l'allevamento è intensivo, e addirittura se l'allevamento è estensivo David Pimentel, James Houser, Erika Preiss, Omar White, Hope Fang, Leslie Mesnick, Troy Barsky, Stephanie Tariche, Jerrod Schreck, Sharon Alpert, Water Resources: Agriculture, the Environment, and Society, pag. 100 , un volume di acqua quest'ultimo sufficiente a soddisfare i consumi domestici complessivi di una famiglia europea di quattro persone per sei mesi, o di una famiglia del Bangladesh di quattro persone per quasi tre anni United Nations Development Programme, Human Development Report 2006, pag. 34. Il calcolo per la famiglia europea è stato fatto considerando un consumo pro-capite al giorno di 250 litri (nel documento viene citata una media di 200-300 litri pro-capite al giorno); il calcolo per la famiglia del Bangladesh è stato fatto considerando un consumo pro-capite al giorno di 50 litri (50 litri al giorno corrispondono alla quantità di acqua necessaria e sufficiente alle normali esigenze di una persona). . Per un solo uovo sono necessari circa 200 litri di acqua, 1020 per un solo litro di latte e 5060 per un chilo di formaggio. A confronto, la produzione di cibi vegetali richiede una quantità di acqua decisamente più ridotta: per un chilogrammo di riso, la coltura a più alta richiesta idrica, occorrono 2500 litri di acqua; per un chilo di soia ne bastano 2145, 1827 per un chilo di grano, 1220 per un chilo di mais e 290 per un chilo di patate. Secondo l'UNESCO-IHE Institute for Water Education, «considerando il consumo di risorse d'acqua dolce, si dimostra più efficiente ottenere calorie, proteine e grassi dai prodotti vegetali rispetto ai prodotti animali». In confronto, per una caloria da cibi animali occorre una quantità di acqua 8 volte superiore a quella necessaria per una caloria da cibi vegetali Falkenmark M. and Rockström J., Balancing water for humans and nature: The new approach in ecohydrology, Earthscan Publications, London, 2004, pag. 59. e fino a 20 volte superiore per carne di manzo. Per un grammo di proteine da carne bovina occorre una quantità di acqua 6 volte superiore a quella necessaria per un grammo di proteine da legumi, e per latte e uova ne occorre una quantità 1,5 volte superiore. Per un grammo di grasso, tutti i prodotti animali ad eccezione del burro hanno un'impronta idrica di gran lunga maggiore rispetto alle colture oleaginose. Inquinamento delle risorse idriche Come affermato dalla FAO, «l'evidenza suggerisce che il settore dell'allevamento è la più importante fonte di inquinanti delle acque, principalmente deiezioni animali, antibiotici, ormoni, sostanze chimiche delle concerie, fertilizzanti e pesticidi usati per le colture dei mangimi e sedimenti dai pascoli erosi FAO, Livestock impacts on the environment. ». Inquinamento idrico derivante dalla zootecnia intensiva Fino a quando la più ridotta popolazione degli animali allevati poteva essere accolta su vaste aree rurali, le deiezioni animali rappresentavano un'importante risorsa per la concimazione del terreno. Ma a seguito della crescita esponenziale del numero di animali allevati parallelamente all'espansione delle aree urbane, si sono diffusi sempre più gli allevamenti intensivi, responsabili di una sovrabbondante produzione di deiezioni animali dovuta all'elevato numero di animali concentrato in uno spazio ridotto. In questa nuova condizione il territorio circostante lo stabilimento non è più in grado di assorbire efficacemente l'enorme quantità delle deiezioni prodotte, cariche di contaminanti ambientali che finiscono per depositarsi nella acque di superficie e nelle falde acquifere, con gravi effetti per l'ecosistema, la vita animale e vegetale e la salute umana. Si stima che un unico manzo produca in un solo giorno oltre 20 chilogrammi di sterco, e un allevamento medio, con capi, può produrre fino a un totale di 200 tonnellate di sterco al giorno M.E. Ensminger, Animal Science, Danville, Illinois, Interstate Publishers, 1991, pag. 187, tav. 5-9. Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 253. . Secondo il Worldwatch Institute, solo in Cina vengono prodotte ogni anno 2,7 miliardi di tonnellate di deiezioni animali, una quantità pari a 3,4 volte la quantità di rifiuti solidi prodotti dall'intera popolazione cinese. I mangimi oggi usati sono ricchi di nutrienti quali azoto e fosforo, che solo in parte vengono assorbiti dagli animali, la maggior parte finisce per disperdersi nell'ambiente. Ad esempio, una mucca da latte ingerisce fino a 163,7 kg di azoto e 22,6 kg di fosforo in un anno, di cui 129,6 kg di azoto (79% del totale ingerito) e 16,7 kg di fosforo (73%) vengono espulsi con le feci J. de Wit, H. van Keulen, H.G. van der Meer, A.J. Nell, Animal manure: asset or liability?. World Animal Review 88-1997/1. Cit. in: FAO, Livestock's Long Shadow, pag. 137. . Azoto e fosforo raggiungono la maggiore concentrazione rispettivamente nel letame dei suini (76,2 g di azoto su chilogrammo di peso secco) e nel letame delle galline ovaiole (20,8 g di fosforo su chilogrammo di peso secco) J.J. Miller, Impact of intensive livestock operations on water quality. Cit. in: FAO, Livestock's Long Shadow. . Secondo stime della FAO, a livello globale, gli allevamenti sono responsabili di 135 milioni di tonnellate di azoto e 58 milioni di tonnellate di fosforo depositate nell'ambiente ogni anno. Negli Stati Uniti il settore zootecnico è responsabile per circa il 32% e il 33% rispettivamente dei carichi di azoto e fosforo nelle risorse d'acqua dolce, e in altri paesi tale contributo è ancora maggiore, ad esempio in China-Guangdong si arriva a valori del 72% di azoto e 94% di fosforo. Un'eccessiva concentrazione di questi nutrienti nelle acque determina iperstimolazione delle piante acquatiche e delle alghe e conseguente eutrofizzazione, produce sapori e odori sgradevoli e favorisce un'eccessiva crescita batterica e la propagazione di microrganismi nei sistemi di distribuzione con rischi per la salute umana. I mangimi inoltre possono contenere metalli pesanti quali rame, zinco, selenio, cobalto, arsenico, ferro e manganese (somministrate al bestiame per ragioni di salute o come promotori della crescita), che vengono assorbiti dagli animali solo dal 5 al 15%, la maggior parte viene espulsa con le feci depositandosi nell'ambiente. Ad esempio, il 37% dello zinco e il 40% del rame distribuito sulle terre agricole in Inghilterra e nel Galles proviene dal settore zootecnico. I residui farmacologici rappresentano un altro importante rischio. Negli allevamenti odierni l'uso di antibiotici e ormoni è molto diffuso, per motivi terapeutici ma più spesso per motivi non terapeutici quali profilassi delle malattie e incremento della crescita o della produzione dell'animale Secondo l'Institute of Medicine (IOM) negli USA circa l'80% degli antibiotici somministrati al bestiame è usata per ragioni non terapeutiche (Wallinga D., Antimicrobial use in animal feed: An ecological and public health problem. Cit. in: FAO, Livestock's Long Shadow, pag. 142). . Nei paesi sviluppati i farmaci usati nella zootecnia rappresentano una quota elevata del totale nazionale, ad esempio negli USA oltre il 70% degli antibiotici usati sono somministrati agli animali allevati Worldwatch Institute, Antibiotic Overuse in Animal Agriculture. . Una parte sostanziale dei farmaci somministrati non viene assorbita dall'animale e si disperde nelle acque tramite lo scarico dei reflui o l'uso del concime sui terreni. La contaminazione delle acque con agenti antimicrobici provoca un antibiotico-resistenza nei batteri, mentre la presenza di sostanze ormonali disciolte può avere effetti sulle colture e può provocare alterazioni del sistema endocrino negli esseri umani e negli animali selvatici. La zootecnia è inoltre responsabile della dispersione nelle acque di altre sostanze di uso sanitario, quali ad esempio detergenti e disinfettanti, usati in grandi quantità per la produzione di latte, o antiparassitari Tremblay L.A., Wratten S.D., Effects of Ivermectin in dairy discharges on terrestrial and aquatic invertebrates. Cit. in: FAO, Livestock's Long Shadow, pag. 143. . Gli escrementi animali sono ricchi anche di una varietà di contaminanti biologici di natura batterica e virale, che possono sopravvivere per giorni o in alcuni casi anche per settimane nelle feci scaricate sui terreni e successivamente possono contaminare le risorse d'acqua attraverso il deflusso. I più importanti e diffusi patogeni di rilevanza per la salute umana e la sanità veterinaria pubblica rintracciabili negli scarichi zootecnici sono: Campylobacter, Escherichia coli, Salmonella, Clostridium botulinum, Giardia lamblia, Cryptosporidium, Microsporidia, Fasciola hepatica e altri agenti responsabili di malattie virali (quali infezioni da Picornavirus, da Parvovirus, da Adenovirus, peste bovina, febbre suina) e parassitarie. Inquinamento idrico derivante dalla zootecnia estensiva e altre fonti L'inquinamento idrico prodotto dalla zootecnia industriale è molto più acuto e visibile rispetto agli altri sistemi di produzione, specialmente quando si sviluppa in prossimità delle aree urbane, e poiché provoca un impatto diretto sul benessere umano ed è più facile da controllare, di solito riceve maggiore attenzione dalle politiche ambientali. Tuttavia l'impatto sulle risorse idriche prodotto dalla zootecnia globale coinvolge anche altri processi: secondo la FAO, «la produzione di mangime e foraggio, l'applicazione del concime sulle colture, e l'occupazione delle terre dei sistemi estensivi, sono tra i principali fattori responsabili degli insostenibili carichi di nutrienti, pesticidi e sedimenti nelle risorse d'acqua del pianeta». I sedimenti prodotti dai pascoli erosi rappresentano un'importante fonte di inquinamento delle acque: ad esempio, negli Stati Uniti circa il 55% dell'erosione è attribuibile al pascolo del bestiame. Inoltre, nei sistemi di allevamento estensivo la contaminazione delle acque di superficie si verifica anche tramite la deposizione diretta delle feci nei corsi d'acqua oppure tramite il deflusso nel sottosuolo quando la deposizione fecale avviene sul terreno. Un'altra fonte di inquinamento è rappresentata dalle deiezioni applicate sui terreni come concime. Inoltre l'elevata richiesta di mangime per la produzione zootecnica esige un considerevole uso di pesticidi e fertilizzanti chimici, che possono contaminare le risorse idriche dopo essere stati applicati sul terreno. Ad esempio, negli Stati Uniti, il volume di erbicidi (che negli USA rappresentano la più ampia categoria di pesticidi) usati nel 2001 per mais e soia destinati alla zootecnia raggiungeva le tonnellate, corrispondente al 70% del totale di erbicidi usati in agricoltura. E anche se negli Stati Uniti l'uso totale di pesticidi per la produzione di mangime è diminuito nel corso degli anni (passando dal 47% del 1991 al 37% del 2001), la produzione zootecnica rimane comunque uno dei principali contributori d'uso. E, secondo la FAO, la produzione zootecnica gioca un ruolo ugualmente importante nell'utilizzo dei pesticidi anche negli altri principali paesi produttori di mangime, inclusi Argentina, Brasile, Cina, India e Paraguay. Anche gli impianti di macellazione, gli impianti di lavorazione delle carni e i caseifici producono un elevato potenziale di inquinamento a livello locale, a causa soprattutto dello scarico diretto delle acque reflue nei corsi d'acqua dolce e del deflusso superficiale proveniente dalle aree di lavorazione. Uso delle terre, deforestazione e degradazione del suolo Secondo la FAO, «il settore dell'allevamento rappresenta, a livello mondiale, il maggiore fattore d'uso antropico delle terre»: direttamente e indirettamente, la moderna zootecnia complessivamente utilizza il 30% dell'intera superficie terrestre non ricoperta dai ghiacci e il 70% di tutte le terre agricole. Per lo più le terre vengono usate per il pascolo degli animali: quasi il 29% della superficie degli Stati Uniti M.E. Ensminger, Animal Science, Danville, Illinois, Interstate Publishers, 1991, pag. 22. Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 177. , oltre il 40% del territorio della Cina (più di 4 milioni di chilometri quadrati Initiative to protect pastures approved, China Daily.com. ) e più del 50% della regione orientale del continente africano Klaus Meyn, Beef production in East Africa, Munich, Welktforum-Verlag, 1970, pagg. 173-174. Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 243. , sono occupati da pascoli. La produttività dei prati a pascolo è molto variabile: un ettaro di prateria molto ricca può sostenere un manzo per un anno, ma possono essere necessari anche 20 ettari se si tratta di prateria marginale David Pimentel e Carl Hall (a cura di), Food and Natural Resources, San Diego, Academic Press, 1989, pag. 80 Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 177. . Un altro importante fattore d'uso delle terre è la produzione di mangime: il 33% delle terre arabili del pianeta è usato a tale scopo. Deforestazione L'aumento della produzione zootecnica è un fattore chiave nella deforestazione, specialmente in America Latina, dove negli ultimi decenni si è verificata una crescita considerevole dell'attività dell'allevamento. In America centrale, a partire dagli anni del 1960, già alla metà degli anni del 1980 oltre un quarto delle foreste erano state rase al suolo per fare posto a pascoli Catherine Caulfield, A Reporter at Large: The Rain Forest, in New Yorker, 14 gennaio 1985, pag. 79. Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 219. , mentre il numero di capi bovini era cresciuto dell'80% e la produzione di carne bovina del 170% Billie R. DeWalt, The Cattle are Eating the Forest, in Bulletin of the Atomic Scientist, gennaio 1983. Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 220. . In Honduras, in poco più di venti anni, dal 1960 al 1982, la produzione totale di carne bovina è triplicata, raggiungendo le tonnellate l'anno USDA, Foreign Agriculture Service, cit. in Scott Lewis, The hamburger connection revisited: the status of tropical deforestation and conservation in central americaand southern mexico, San Francisco, Rainforest Action Network, 1991. Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 220. , similmente a quanto accaduto in Nicaragua dove, in soli due decenni, dagli anni del 1970 agli anni del 1990, la produzione di carne bovina è triplicata e le esportazioni sono quintuplicate Norman Meyers, The Primary Source, new York, W. W. Norton, 1983, pag. 133. Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 220. . Deforestazione della regione amazzonica La minaccia dell'allevamento è particolarmente grave nella foresta amazzonica. In questa regione l'allevamento di bovini è la causa primaria di deforestazione almeno fin dagli anni del 1970, e nel 2006 la FAO ha stimato che, complessivamente, il 70% delle terre deforestate dell'Amazzonia è stato trasformato in pascoli bovini e la produzione di mangime occupa gran parte del restante 30% (secondo altre stime il bestiame occuperebbe invece fino all'80% delle aree deforestate). Inizialmente e fino agli anni del 1990, la deforestazione della regione amazzonica avveniva per lo più a causa della forte richiesta di carne del mercato brasiliano, che dal 1972 al 1997 è cresciuto di ben quattro volte. In questo periodo, l'esportazione della carne dal Brasile verso il mercato internazionale era ancora limitata: nel 1995, il Brasile esportava ancora meno di 500 milioni di dollari di carne bovina. Tuttavia, appena otto anni dopo, nel 2003, l'esportazione aumenta del 300%, arrivando a 1,5 miliardi di dollari. Il volume delle esportazioni invece aumenta di oltre cinque volte tra il 1997 e il 2005, passando da tonnellate a 1,2 milioni di tonnellate di peso equivalente in carcassa, e nel 2008, appena tre anni dopo, arriva ad essere quasi sei volte maggiore. Solo in Europa, tra il 1990 e il 2001 la percentuale di carne importata dal Brasile è quasi raddoppiata, passando dal 40% al 74%. Oggi il Brasile è considerato il principale esportatore mondiale di carne bovina, e per il 2018 il governo brasiliano prevede un raddoppio della quota del Brasile nel commercio globale di carne bovina, con due tonnellate su tre di provenienza dal mercato brasiliano. Le terre dell'Amazzonia rappresentano un'interessante regione per sopperire all'insufficienza di terreni disponibili nel pianeta a fronte della crescita della produzione zootecnica mondiale Naylor R, Steinfeld H, Falcon W et al. Agriculture. Losing the links between livestock and land, Science 2005;310:1621–22.Cit. in: Anthony J McMichael et al., Food, livestock production, energy, climate change, and health, The Lancet, Volume 370, Issue 9594, Pages 1253 - 1263, 6 October 2007. e la forte espansione del mercato brasiliano della carne bovina è stata resa possibile da una combinazione di diversi fattori. In primo luogo la svalutazione della valuta nazionale del Brasile ha determinato una riduzione del prezzo della carne bovina, rendendo l'esportazione brasiliana molto competitiva sui mercati internazionali. In secondo luogo, negli ultimi anni in molte aree del Brasile è stata debellata l'afta epizootica – precedentemente molto diffusa in queste regioni – rendendo possibile l'ingresso in molti nuovi mercati in Europa, Russia e Medio Oriente, inoltre la contemporanea diffusione della BSE nel Canada e negli Stati Uniti e dell'influenza aviaria in Asia ha ulteriormente favorito l'espansione del mercato brasiliano. Questi cambiamenti hanno anche favorito dinamiche già esistenti da tempo in Amazzonia che anche giocano un ruolo importante nella distruzione delle foreste, quali la rapida espansione delle infrastrutture stradali e delle reti elettriche, i forti investimenti in moderni impianti di macellazione, di confezionamento della carne e di produzione lattiero-casearia e i bassi prezzi delle terre forestali che rendono la creazione di pascoli molto conveniente. Oggi l'allevamento di bovini nella regione amazzonica è considerato il principale fattore di deforestazione del mondo: è stato stimato che, negli ultimi anni, a causa dell'allevamento di bestiame è stato perso in media un ettaro di foresta amazzonica ogni otto secondi Greenpeace, Slaughtering the Amazon - Executive Summary . In soli tredici anni, dal 1996 al 2009, chilometri quadrati di foresta sono stati trasformati in terra da pascolo e, complessivamente, un'area di chilometri quadrati, pari alla superficie della Francia, è attualmente occupata da mandrie bovine Mongabay.com, Amazon Destruction: Why is the rainforest being destroyed in Brazil?. . Tra il 1990 e il 2003 nell'Amazzonia brasiliana la popolazione bovina è più che raddoppiata, passando da 26,6 a 64 milioni di capi, e oggi il Brasile è considerato il paese con il maggior numero di capi bovini. La maggior parte di questa crescita è avvenuta negli stati del Mato Grosso, Pará e Rondônia, che nello stesso periodo hanno infatti registrato anche i tassi più alti di deforestazione CENTER FOR INTERNATIONAL FORESTRY RESEARCH, Hamburger Connection Fuels Amazon Destruction . Anche se molte persone, a causa di campagne ecologiste scriteriate, credono che la causa principale della devastazione delle foreste sia il taglio di legname, in realtà questa attività non causa deforestazione, ma solo degradazione dell'ambiente: ad esempio, nella foresta amazzonica il taglio di legname legale e illegale è responsabile solo di un 2-3% della deforestazione totale. I terreni forestali da destinare al pascolo vengono invece letteralmente devastati e rasi al suolo con l'uso di enormi bulldozer o dando il tutto alle fiamme. Poiché la terra liberata dalla foresta non è però adatta al pascolo, in quanto estremamente fragile e scarsamente nutrita, dopo pochi anni di pascolo il suolo diventa sterile e gli allevatori devono abbattere un'altra sezione di foresta per spostarvi le mandrie, lasciandosi dietro vaste distese di terre desolate. La geografa Susanna Hecth riferisce che il 90% dei nuovi allevamenti di bestiame nel bacino amazzonico sospende l'attività entro otto anni dall'avvio Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 227. . Degradazione del suolo Il settore dell'allevamento ha un sostanziale impatto anche nella degradazione del suolo, soprattutto a causa del sovrasfruttamento dei pascoli: la continua pressione dello zoccolo provoca compattamento del terreno, mentre l'estirpazione della vegetazione effettuata dall'animale per nutrirsi provoca impoverimento della flora. Il compattamento del terreno diminuisce la capacità della terra di trattenere acqua e di rigenerarsi, mentre l'impoverimento della flora compromette la resistenza del suolo non più trattenuta dalle radici e riduce funzioni essenziali svolte dai sistemi vegetali quali l'assorbimento dell'acqua e il riciclo degli elementi nutritivi: la terra finisce così per essere sempre più esposta all'erosione del vento e dell'acqua e destinata all'isterilimento agricolo. Secondo la FAO, il 20% dei pascoli del pianeta si trova in qualche misura in una condizione di degradazione, e particolarmente colpiti risultano gli ambienti aridi e semi-aridi dell'Africa e dell'Asia, nonché le zone semi umide dell'America Latina. In Cina circa il 90% dei pascoli naturali - che rappresentano oltre il 40% del territorio del paese - è soggetto ad un certo livello di degradazione China Daily, Ecological degradation continuing , responsabile di un'intensificazione delle tempeste di sabbia che flagellano la Cina settentrionale durante il periodo primaverile, al punto che il governo cinese è costretto ad emanare occasionalmente il divieto di pascolo in tutto il paese Planet Ark, China Imposes Grazing Ban to Restore Grasslands . Parallelamente, anche l'espansione della coltivazione di mangimi negli ecosistemi naturali crea problemi di degradazione del territorio. Già negli anni del 1980 il matematico Robin Hur ha stimato che, ogni anno, fra 6 e 7 miliardi di tonnellate di massa erosa siano attribuibili direttamente al pascolo del bestiame e alla coltivazione per alimentazione animale Frances Moore Lappè, Diet for a small planet, New York, Ballantine Books, 1982, pag. 80. Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 231. . Il sovrasfruttamento dei pascoli e la coltivazione intensiva, insieme all’uso smodato di acqua e alla distruzione delle foreste (entrambi fattori anch'essi strettamente collegati all'allevamento di animali) rappresentano anche i principali responsabili di desertificazione delle terre. Emissioni di gas serra Il complesso dell’allevamento mondiale è anche uno dei principali contributori della produzione di gas serra, responsabili dell'aumento delle temperature medie terrestri, fenomeno meglio noto come riscaldamento globale. Nel 2006 la FAO ha stimato che i processi coinvolti nell’allevamento di animali generano una produzione di gas serra equivalente al 18% delle emissioni globali prodotte dalle attività umane, una quota questa superiore a quella relativa all’intero settore dei trasporti (stradali, aerei, navali e ferroviari), responsabile del 13,5% di gas nocivi United Nations Environment Programme, KICK THE HABIT, pag. 44. . Successivamente, nel 2009, un'analisi critica del rapporto della FAO tramite la riclassificazione di alcune voci, la correzione di stime e il conteggio di elementi inediti, pubblicata dal Worldwatch Institute, ha concluso che il totale delle emissioni di gas serra attribuibili al settore zootecnico sarebbe maggiore del 18% e rappresenterebbe una quota pari o superiore al 51% delle emissioni totali WorldWatch Institute, Livestock and Climate Change - What if the key actors in climate change are… cows, pigs, and chickens?, November/December 2009. . Secondo il rapporto della FAO, nonostante l’allevamento di animali contribuisca solo limitatamente alla produzione di anidride carbonica (CO2) (il principale gas a effetto serra prodotto dall'uomo) con un 9% del totale, è tuttavia responsabile di alte emissioni di altri importanti gas serra: il 35-40% delle emissioni di metano, che ha un effetto 23 volte superiore a quello dell’anidride carbonica come fattore di riscaldamento del globo, il 65% delle emissioni di ossido di diazoto, un gas che è 296 volte più dannoso della CO2, e il 64% delle emissioni di ammoniaca, un gas che contribuisce significativamente alle piogge acide e all'acidificazione degli ecosistemi, sono prodotti infatti dal settore zootecnico. Sempre secondo la FAO, nella quota calcolata del 18% di emissioni di gas serra attribuite al settore zootecnico, il contributo maggiore proviene dagli allevamenti estensivi (13%), mentre una quota più ridotta (5%) è attribuibile ai sistemi intensivi FAO, Livestock's long shadow, Tab. 3.12, pag. 113. . È stato stimato che in sistemi CAFO (Confined Animal Feeding Operations) (sistemi di allevamento intensivo a ridotte emissioni di gas serra) la produzione di 225 g di carne di manzo produce emissioni CO2 equivalenti pari a quelle generate da un viaggio in auto di 15,8 km, 4,1 km per la stessa quantità di carne di maiale e 1,17 km per la stessa quantità di carne di pollo, mentre 225 g di asparagi (tra i vegetali a più alto impatto nella produzione di gas serra) corrispondono a guidare un'auto per 440 metri e 225 g di patate corrispondono a guidare un'auto per 300 metri Le Scienze, Hamburger a effetto serra, aprile 2009. Cit. in: NEIC, Su Le Scienze: Hamburger a effetto serra . Secondo calcoli della FAO la produzione di un solo chilo di latte comporta una emissione di 2,4 kg di CO2 equivalenti FAO, Greenhouse Gas Emissions from the Dairy Sector . Un altro studio ha stimato che la produzione di un chilogrammo di manzo causa una emissione di gas serra e altri inquinanti maggiore di quella che si ottiene guidando un'auto per tre ore e lasciando nel frattempo accese tutte le luci di casa New Scientist, Meat is murder on the environment, 18 July 2007. . Fonti di gas serra nella produzione zootecnica Vi sono diversi fattori responsabili della generazione di gas serra implicati nella produzione zootecnica. Il metano originato dal processo digestivo e prodotto dalle flatulenze e dalle deiezioni degli animali allevati rappresenta il fattore principale, contribuendo per il 55% del totale delle emissioni prodotte nel settore zootecnico. Un’altra importante causa di emissione di gas nocivi collegata all'allevamento è la distruzione delle foreste: la deforestazione e la desertificazione provocate dall'industria zootecnia contribuiscono per il 35% del totale delle emissioni prodotte nel settore dell'allevamento. Le piante assorbono e convertono CO2 nel processo di fotosintesi clorofilliana: quando muoiono, o quando vengono abbattute o bruciate, rilasciano nell’atmosfera il carbonio accumulato anche nel corso di centinaia di anni. La sola foresta amazzonica contiene, nei propri alberi, circa 75 miliardi di tonnellate di carbonio Eugene Linden, Playing with Fire, in Time, 18 settembre 1989, pag. 78. Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 255-256. : quando gli alberi vengono abbattuti e bruciati per fare posto al pascolo o alle coltivazioni ad uso zootecnico, emettono nell’atmosfera elevate quantità di CO2. Vi sono infine altri fattori responsabili in proporzioni minori delle emissioni di gas nocivi. Il moderno settore agricolo-zootecnico è altamente meccanizzato e consuma elevati quantitativi di energia (per la maggior parte durante la produzione e il trasporto dei mangimi), la cui generazione necessita l'uso di combustibili ad alto contenuto di carbonio, che quando bruciati emettono anidride carbonica o altri gas serra. È stato stimato che la produzione di proteine animali richiede un consumo di energia da 2,5 a 50 volte superiore rispetto alla produzione di proteine vegetali Reijinders L, Soret S, Quantification of the environmental impact of different dietary protein choices, Am J Clin Nutr, 2003;78(suppl):664S-668S. Cit. in: American Dietetic Association, Position of the American Dietetic Association: food and nutrition professionals can implement practices to conserve natural resources and support ecological sustainability, J Am Diet Assoc. 2007 Jun;107(6):1033-43. . Inoltre, il vasto impiego di fertilizzanti petrolchimici per le coltivazioni intensive ad uso zootecnico è causa dell’emissione di ossido di azoto, ossido di diazoto e ammoniaca. Pesca e acquacoltura Nonostante spesso sia un fattore trascurato, anche il consumo degli animali marini incide in maniera significativa sull’equilibrio ambientale. Il consumo globale di pesce è cresciuto costantemente a partire dalla seconda metà del Novecento, passando da 9,9 kg pro capite annui nel 1960 a 11,5 kg nel 1970, 12,6 kg nel 1980, 14,4 kg nel 1990, 17 kg nel 2000, fino ad arrivare a 18,4 kg nel 2009, una quota quasi doppia rispetto al 1960, per un totale di 125,6 milioni di tonnellate di pesce consumate in un anno in tutto il mondo FAO, The State of World Fisheries and Aquaculture 2012, pagg. 82-89. . Pesca La pesca marittima è considerata il principale fattore antropogenico di impatto sugli ecosistemi marini di tutto il mondo Jackson, J.B.C., Kirby M.X., Berger W.H., et al . (2001) Historical overfishing and the recent collapse of coastal ecosystems.Science 293 , 629–638. Cit. in: Bryan P. Wallace et al., Global patterns of marine turtle bycatch Pauly, D.P., Watson R., Alder J. (2005) Global trends in world fisheries: impacts on marine ecosystems and food security. Phil Trans R Soc B 360 , 5–12. Cit. in: Bryan P. Wallace et al., Global patterns of marine turtle bycatch , e lo sfruttamento intensivo operato nel corso dei decenni dall’industria della pesca rappresenta, insieme all'inquinamento dei mari, la principale causa di devastazione della vita marina. Dal 1950 al 2006 il 29% delle specie marine commerciali è collassata (ovvero ha subito una perdita del 90% o oltre), il numero di zone di pesca giunte al collasso è cresciuto esponenzialmente David J.A. Jenkins et al., Are dietary recommendations for the use of fish oils sustainable? , e per il 2050 alcuni ricercatori hanno previsto un collasso definitivo di tutte le specie commerciali New Scientist, No more seafood by 2050?. . La pesca è inoltre responsabile del fenomeno delle catture accidentali, ovvero la cattura di esemplari marini non commerciabili che rimangono intrappolati nelle reti usate e poi scartati e gettati in mare morti o morenti. Il tasso di mortalità legato alle catture accidentali è tale che in alcuni casi può avere ripercussioni sull'ecosistema marino stravolgendo l’equilibrio delle popolazioni ittiche e dell’ambiente. Si stima che, a livello globale, circa l'8% del pescato totale viene scartato, e in alcuni casi si arriva a percentuali di scarto molto elevate, ad esempio in alcuni tipi di pesca a strascico dei gamberi il tasso di catture accidentali può raggiungere anche il 90% del pescato Greenpeace, Catture accidentali. . La cattura accidentale riguarda sia esemplari di specie bersaglio ma di taglia inferiore alla media e quindi privi di valore commerciale (che, secondo alcune fonti, rappresentano, a livello globale, una quantità compresa tra i 6,8 e i 27 milioni di tonnellate di scartato annuale), sia altri animali di specie non utili al mercato, quali squali, cetacei, tartarughe marine, uccelli marini e altri animali. Si stima che ogni anno quasi 100 milioni di squali e di razze e circa cetacei (balene, delfini e altre specie) siano vittime della pesca accidentale. Gli uccelli marini invece vengono attratti dalle esche superficiali usate in alcune tecniche di pesca, vi si lanciano contro per mangiarle, ingoiano gli ami e vengono trascinati sott'acqua annegando: circa esemplari di albatros ogni anno muoiono in questo modo. Inoltre, per far fronte alle elevate richieste del mercato, si è andata diffondendo sempre più la tecnica della pesca a strascico, che prevede l’uso di enormi e pesanti reti da pesca trascinate lungo i fondali marini. Le larghe placche metalliche presenti su queste reti si muovono sui fondali spazzando via tutto ciò che incontrano lungo il percorso e lasciando così molte specie senza habitat: un solo passaggio di una rete a strascico rimuove fino al 20% della flora e della fauna dei fondali. Acquacoltura A seguito dello stato di semicollasso delle zone di pesca, va diffondendosi sempre più velocemente l’acquacoltura, ovvero l’allevamento di animali marini in stabilimenti chiusi o in gabbie disposte in mare aperto: in soli 5 anni, dal 2000 al 2005, la produzione globale di acquacoltura è passata da 35,5 a 47,8 milioni di tonnellate, con un incremento del 34,65%, e attualmente l’acquacoltura fornisce, a livello mondiale, il 43% del pesce per uso alimentare Greenpeace, ACQUACOLTURA: SFIDA ALLA SOSTENIBILITA’. . In Europa, in due decenni la produzione è aumenta di oltre il 200%, passando da tonnellate del 1980 a 1,3 milioni di tonnellate nel 2001 Confagricoltura, La filiera dell'acquacoltura. . L’acquacoltura viene spesso invocata come una soluzione ecologicamente sostenibile al sovrasfruttamento delle specie ittiche marine. Tuttavia è stato osservato che la quantità di mangime necessario ad allevare pesci carnivori e molto diffusi sul mercato come salmoni, orate o spigole, è tale da determinare un considerevole prelievo di specie ittiche marine. Normalmente occorrono dai 2,5 ai 5 kg di pesce pescato e trasformato in mangime per produrre un solo chilo di pesce d’acquacoltura, ma per alcune specie la quantità di pesce necessario è ancora maggiore: ad esempio, per ingrassare un tonno di un solo chilogrammo, sono necessari da 20 a 25 kg di pesce Greenpeace, Tonni in gabbia. . Si stima che, solo nel Mediterraneo, per l'ingrasso dei tonni vengano utilizzate ogni anno tonnellate di pesce, proveniente per lo più dai mari dell'Africa occidentale, dell'Oceano Atlantico e dell'America. Inoltre la necessità di elevate quantità di mangime per l’industria dell’acquacoltura incentiva la pesca illegale di esemplari al di sotto della taglia ammessa per la cattura e induce la pesca verso la predazione di specie marine prive di interesse commerciale e di importanza vitale per la sopravvivenza di altre specie, come avviene ad esempio per la sardella d'Africa nel Mare di Alboran, la cui pesca intensiva pone a repentaglio la vita delle colonie delfine presenti nel Mediterraneo, che si nutrono di questo pesce Eat:ing, Pesca - Conoscere gli aspetti ambientali e sociali legati alla pesca e all’acquacoltura. . In altri casi gli animali allevati vengono invece prelevati direttamente dal mare. È il caso ad esempio dell'allevamento dei tonni rossi, che vengono catturati in mare e poi trasferiti in allevamento per l’ingrasso. Il prezzo sul mercato del tonno ingrassato in allevamento è molto alto e questo spiega la crescita del numero e della capacità degli impianti riservati al tonno: solo gli impianti di acquacoltura siti nella zona del Mediterraneo arrivano ad una capacità complessiva che in peso di animale vivo supera le tonnellate, e l'attività di pesca necessaria per rifornire questi allevamenti negli ultimi decenni ha portato nelle acque del Mediterraneo ad una riduzione degli esemplari di tonno rosso stimata tra l’80 e il 95%. Un altro grave problema è rappresentato dalla dispersione nell’ambiente di sostanze e microorganismi nocivi: dalle reti di allevamento poste in mare aperto, additivi chimici, residui antibiotici, disinfettanti, deiezioni e scarti di mangime, insieme a parassiti di vario genere, si depositano sui fondi o si disperdono nel mare, contaminando le acque e decimando la popolazione ittica locale. Per gli allevamenti di salmone, una delle specie allevate con il maggior incremento produttivo, sono stati accertati vari casi di impatto sull’ambiente, che comprendono una notevole riduzione (fino al 50%) della biodiversità nei dintorni delle gabbie, una diminuzione del livello di ossigeno nelle acque e una crescita eccessiva di alghe planctoniche responsabili della produzione di tossine nocive sia per gli organismi marini che per gli esseri umani. Inoltre, spesso alcuni pesci riescono a fuggire dalle reti di allevamento, alterando l'equilibrio della fauna locale, e poiché frequentemente si tratta di animali malati, essi rappresentano anche un grave rischio di contagio per i pesci che vivono nel territorio. Gli allevamenti d’acquacoltura sono poi anche responsabili di una vasta distruzione delle foreste marine, fondamentali per la sopravvivenza di numerose specie, come avvenuto ad esempio in paesi come Vietnam, Thailandia, Filippine, Bangladesh, Ecuador e Brasile, dove gli allevamenti di gamberoni tropicali hanno causato notevoli danni alla fascia costiera delle foreste di mangrovie. Perdita della biodiversità Secondo la FAO, «il settore zootecnico può essere considerato il principale fattore nella riduzione della biodiversità». I molteplici e rilevanti fattori di impatto ambientale correlati all'allevamento di animali quali l'occupazione delle terre, la deforestazione, la degradazione del suolo, l'emissione di gas serra, l'inquinamento e la distruzione dell'ecosistema marino e lo sfruttamento intensivo della pesca, concorrono insieme a determinare un significativo impatto sulla biodiversità animale e vegetale. Secondo l'International Union for Conservation of Nature (IUCN) un'invasione di specie aliene si verifica quando una specie aliena si stabilisce in un ecosistema naturale o seminaturale e minaccia la diversità delle specie native: l'allevamento di animali, pertanto, si configura come un'invasione di specie aliene, in quanto l'insediamento degli animali allevati in un ambiente naturale produce una significativa distruzione e trasformazione del territorio ospite (si consideri che, ad esempio, un solo manzo consuma 400 chilogrammi di vegetazione al mese John Lancaster, Public Land, Private Profit, Washington Post, 17 febbraio 1991. Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 232. , brucando erbe, cespugli e alberelli, e il calpestio degli zoccoli schiaccia le piante selvatiche al suolo) ed è responsabile della competizione con gli animali selvatici per l'acqua e il pascolo e dell'introduzione di nuove patologie trasmissibili alle specie native. La perdita di biodiversità animale dovuta all'introduzione delle specie aliene allevate può avere effetti anche a livello continentale: ad esempio, quasi tutte le specie di importanza economica presenti nel continente americano non sono native, ma sono state introdotte dai colonizzatori europei nel corso del sedicesimo secolo, e molte delle popolazioni rinselvatichite nocive sono il risultato di queste introduzioni discriminate. Gli esperti dello Species Survival Commission dell'IUCN hanno classificato i bovini, i caprini, gli ovini, i suini, i conigli e gli asini rinselvatichiti come specie aliene invasive (tra un totale di 22 specie aliene di mammiferi), e i suini, i caprini e i conigli rinselvatichiti sono stati segnalati tra le peggiori 100 specie aliene invasive. Gli erbivori allevati contribuiscono significativamente anche alla dispersione di semi di specie vegetali aliene invasive e alla loro proliferazione, in quanto i semi possono rimanere impigliati nel pelo o depositarsi nel loro apparato digestivo e successivamente essere sparsi con le feci, inoltre anche gli allevatori contribuiscono alla diffusione di specie vegetali aliene, rimpiazzando la vegetazione nativa con erbe più adatte al pascolo. Con la colonizzazione del continente americano e, più tardi, con quella dell'Australia, in vaste regioni adibite al pascolo si verificò una diffusione di numerose erbe originarie dell'Europa e di un grande numero di infestanti del Vecchio Continente J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pagg. 213-217. . Oggi, delle oltre 500 piante erbacee perenni che si trovano nel Nordamerica, 258 appartengono a specie aliene: 177 sono di origine europea, 81 provengono dall'area mediterranea e dal Nordafrica Alfred W. Crobsy, Imperialismo ecologico. L'espansione biologica dell'Europa. 900-1900, Laterza, 1988, pag. 150. . L'erba che ha avuto il maggior successo in queste terre è la cheatgrass, un'ottima erba da foraggio ma che, una volta morta e secca, è facilmente infiammabile, e la probabilità che prenda fuoco è 500 volte superiore a quella di qualsiasi altra erba: quest'erba è infatti responsabile di molti incendi che divampano senza controllo nei territori occidentali del Nordamerica, distruggendo milioni di ettari di habitat selvaggio Denzel Ferguson e Nancy Ferguson, Sacred cows at the public trough, Maverick Publications, 1983, pag. 94. Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pag. 236. . I conflitti tra allevatori e fauna selvatica esistono fin dall'origine della domesticazione degli animali. Inizialmente nelle comunità pastorizie la principale minaccia ravvisata dai pastori consisteva nella predazione dei grandi carnivori, che ha portato a vaste campagne di sterminio di questi animali in diverse regioni del mondo: in Europa ciò ha provocato l'estinzione locale di numerose specie, tra cui orsi e lupi, mentre in Africa ha determinato una pressione costante sulle popolazioni di leoni, ghepardi, leopardi e cani selvatici. Oggi questi conflitti persistono ancora nelle regioni dove viene praticato l'allevamento estensivo e dove le popolazioni di carnivori hanno resistito o sono state reintrodotte, in maniera particolare nei paesi in via di sviluppo, come in Africa, ma simili situazioni sono frequenti anche nei paesi sviluppati: in Francia, ad esempio, la reintroduzione del lupo e dell'orso nelle Alpi e nei Pirenei ha intensificato i conflitti tra le comunità pastorizie, le lobby ambientaliste e il governo. I motivi degli odierni conflitti tra predatori e allevatori sono da ricondurre, da una parte, alle riserve naturali spesso ridotte e non sufficienti per le necessità vitali degli animali selvatici, che per sfamarsi sono costretti ad assalire gli animali al pascolo, dall'altra alla riduzione dei pascoli stessi, che obbliga i pastori ad avvicinarsi sempre più ai parchi nazionali e ai predatori che li popolano. Inoltre, durante il ventesimo secolo, la percezione della fauna selvatica come una minaccia per l'allevamento si è evoluta con le conoscenze veterinarie, che hanno portato a considerare gli animali selvatici come potenziali vettori di patologie. Diverso è il caso del bisonte americano: nel continente americano, durante il periodo della colonizzazione, venne compiuta una vasta operazione di sterminio delle immense mandrie di bisonti che occupavano le praterie, in modo da liberare il territorio e renderlo disponibile per l'allevamento dei bovini domestici importati dall'Europa, oltre che per sottomettere e allontanare le comunità indigene degli indiani d'America, per le quali il bisonte rappresentava una importante fonte di sostentamento oltre che l'animale sacrificale di alcuni dei loro culti religiosi più importanti. Così, in soli pochi anni, la campagna di sterminio ha portato alla quasi totale estinzione del bisonte americano J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pagg. 87-95. . In epoca più recente, negli Stati Uniti il Bureau of Land Management, insieme ad altre agenzie governative, per favorire il pascolo degli animali ha portato avanti fin dal 1915 una serie di campagne successive (con l'impiego di fucili, tagliole metalliche, trappole, cianuro, kerosene e composti chimici letali) che hanno preso di mira il puma, il coyote, l'orso, la lince, il gatto selvatico e l'aquila, portandoli sull'orlo dell'estinzione Denzel Ferguson, Nancy Ferguson, Sacred Cows at the Public Trough, Maverick Publications, 1983. Cit. in: J. Rifkin, Ecocidio, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2001, pagg. 237-239. . Esortazioni dal mondo della scienza , del pittore francese Pierre-Auguste Renoir. Il cibo rappresenta la più importante scelta personale di consumo che determina il nostro impatto individuale sull'ambiente.]] Negli ultimi anni sono stati svolti un gran numero di studi sul cosiddetto ''consumo sostenibile, che hanno offerto ai consumatori un numero crescente di informazioni relative all'impatto sull'ambiente in generale, e sul clima in particolare, delle scelte personali di consumo Hertwich, E. G., Life-cycle Approaches to Sustainable Consumption: A Critical Review Environ, Sci. Technol. 2005 39 13 4673 4684. Cit. in: Christopher L. Weber e H. Scott Matthews, Food-Miles and the Relative Climate Impacts of Food Choices in the United States, Environ. Sci. Technol., 2008, 42 (10), pp 3508–3513. Tukker, A., Jansen, B., Environment impacts of products - A detailed review of studies, J. Ind. Ecol. 2006 10 3 159 182. Cit. in: Christopher L. Weber e H. Scott Matthews, Food-Miles and the Relative Climate Impacts of Food Choices in the United States, Environ. Sci. Technol., 2008, 42 (10), pp 3508–3513. Weber, C. L., Matthews, H. S., Quantifying the Global and Distributional Aspects of American Household Carbon Footprint, Ecol. Econ. Cit. in: Christopher L. Weber e H. Scott Matthews, Food-Miles and the Relative Climate Impacts of Food Choices in the United States, Environ. Sci. Technol., 2008, 42 (10), pp 3508–3513. . Molti di questi studi hanno concluso che l'impatto dei singoli individui è dovuto a tre fattori principali: il cibo, l'energia usata in casa e i trasporti, e di questi tre fattori, il cibo, ovvero ciò che il singolo decide di mangiare, rappresenta il più importante, poiché è quello che ha il maggiore impatto sull'ambiente, si trova sul più alto livello di scelta personale poiché non dipende da normative nazionali o sovranazionali, dalla disponibilità di mezzi pubblici o di fonti di energia alternativa, ecc., ma solo dalla decisione del singolo consumatore, e può essere modificato immediatamente, in quanto non occorre attendere i tempi che possono essere necessari per altre soluzioni che implicano cambiamenti nelle infrastrutture, nei beni disponibili o nella tecnologia usata. Queste conclusioni hanno contribuito a determinare un crescente interesse della comunità scientifica sull'influenza che il consumo di cibi animali può avere sull'ambiente, e diversi autori hanno indicato come la riduzione del consumo di carne debba considerarsi una necessità per contrastare i gravi effetti avversi della produzione zootecnica. Uno studio condotto nel 2007 e pubblicato su The Lancet ha esaminato la correlazione tra cibo, allevamenti, energia, cambiamenti climatici e salute. Dai calcoli eseguiti, i ricercatori hanno rilevato una media globale dei consumi di carne di 100 grammi al giorno per persona, con variazioni di circa 10 volte tra le varie regioni del mondo e con la quota più alta (224 grammi) nei paesi sviluppati. Nell'articolo i ricercatori propongono come soluzione realizzabile una convergenza globale verso un livello di consumo sostenibile fissato a 90 grammi di carne al giorno pro capite, tale da comportare una riduzione del 60% dei consumi di carne nei paesi sviluppati, contemporaneamente evitando che i paesi in via di sviluppo, nei quali il consumo di carne va costantemente crescendo, superino tale soglia. Secondo gli autori dello studio, la proposta porterebbe a molti effetti collaterali positivi: una dieta più sana, una migliore qualità dell'aria, una maggiore disponibilità di acqua e, inoltre, sarà possibile raggiungere una razionalizzazione nell'uso dell'energia e della produzione di cibo. Altre soluzioni hanno proposto cambiamenti ancora più radicali. Nel 2006 il programma di ricerca PROFETAS (Protein Foods, Environment, Technology and Society) NWO, Protein Foods, Environment, Technology and Society (PROFETAS) PROFETAS website Le Scienze, Meno proteine animali per l'umanità , finanziato dal Netherlands Organisation for Scientific Research, ha esplorato, attraverso un approccio multidisciplinare, la possibilità di un mutamento radicale nei modelli alimentari, concludendo che è essenziale un cambiamento che conduca da diete basate su proteine di origine animale verso diete basate su proteine di origine vegetale. Secondo i ricercatori, la situazione che si creerà nel futuro a seguito dei previsti aumenti della produzione di carne sarebbe ecologicamente molto difficile da sostenere, mentre il passaggio ad un nuovo tipo di alimentazione basata sulle proteine vegetali condurrebbe a molti vantaggi nell'uso energetico e delle risorse globali. Ad esempio, hanno osservato i ricercatori, gran parte del terreno utilizzato per la coltivazione di mangime potrebbe essere convertita nella produzione di biomassa a fini energetici, tanto da coprire un quarto dei consumi elettrici mondiali e frenando in tal modo la crescente distruzione delle foreste e, anzi, invertendo tale processo. Alla medesima conclusione sono giunti nel 2009 dei ricercatori del Royal Institute of Technology di Stoccolma in uno studio dove sono state valutate le emissioni di gas serra di diversi alimenti di uso comune per dimostrare come le scelte alimentari possano fare la differenza Carlsson-Kanyama A, González AD., Potential contributions of food consumption patterns to climate change, Am J Clin Nutr. 2009 May;89(5):1704S-1709S. . Nell'articolo gli autori affermano che «a livello di emissioni di gas serra, il modo più efficiente di consumare proteine è mangiare cereali, legumi e pesce pescato in modo efficiente, con bassi consumi di carburante. Sfortunatamente, lo stock di pesce è fortemente minacciato, con molte zone di pesca sovrasfruttate o completamente sfruttate, il che lascia ai consumatori attenti all'ambiente sostanzialmente le sole alternative vegetariane. ... Non è impossibile immaginare un mondo futuro ... in cui il consumo di alcuni tipi di carne sia un'eccezione riservata a determinate festività e rituali». Analogamente, in un report pubblicato dall'UNEP (United Nations Environment Programme) nel 2010 UNEP, Assessing the Environmental Impacts of Consumption and Production si evidenzia come il consumo di cibi animali sia una delle principali cause di impatto ambientale, e gli autori, nelle conclusioni, affermano: Riduzione dei consumi di carne e CO2 Nel 2008 l'Institute for Environmental Studies della VU University di Amsterdam ha compiuto uno studio per quantificare la riduzione di emissioni di CO2 in relazione ad un minor consumo di carne, fornendo un confronto con la riduzione di emissioni di CO2 ottenibile applicando altre misure più note al grande pubblico, come un ridotto utilizzo dell'auto, l'uso di lampadine a basso consumo energetico, l'installazione di doppi vetri Meat the Truth website, Carbon savings table NL. . I risultati hanno dimostrato come il semplice cambiamento delle proprie abitudini alimentari possa risultare molto più efficace nel determinare una riduzione delle emissioni di gas serra globali rispetto a tutti gli altri accorgimenti applicabili. I calcoli sono stati eseguiti prendendo come paese di riferimento l'Olanda, e i risultati ottenuti hanno mostrato che se per un anno intero tutti i cittadini olandesi non mangiassero carne per un giorno alla settimana, si otterrebbe un risparmio totale di 3,2 megatoni di CO2, equivalente alla circolazione di un milione di auto in meno dalle strade dell'Olanda per un anno, mentre se per un anno intero tutti i cittadini olandesi non mangiassero carne per sette giorni alla settimana - dunque nell'ipotesi di una popolazione olandese latto-ovo-vegetariana - si otterrebbe un risparmio totale di 22,4 megatoni di CO2, equivalente alle emissioni totali prodotte dal consumo domestico di gas (riscaldamento, acqua calda per bagni e docce e cottura dei pasti) dell'intera Olanda. I risultati nel dettaglio sono mostrati nella tabella seguente: I vantaggi di un'alimentazione vegetariana Diversi studi hanno evidenziato i vantaggi che è possibile ottenere sul piano ambientale con l'adozione di diete vegetariane. Uno studio del 2003 condotto da ricercatori della Cornell University di New York David Pimentel and Marcia Pimentel, Sustainability of meat-based and plant-based diets and the environment, Am J Clin Nutr September 2003 vol. 78 no. 3 660S-663S. ha constatato come «il sistema alimentare basato sul consumo di carne richiede più energia, terra e risorse idriche rispetto alla dieta latto-ovo-vegetariana». Ad un'analoga conclusione sono giunti dei ricercatori della Loma Linda University in uno studio del 2009 Harold J Marlow, William K Hayes, Samuel Soret et al., Diet and the environment: does what you eat matter?, Am J Clin Nutr May 2009. , dove è stato rilevato che «... la dieta non-vegetariana richiede 2,9 volte più acqua, 2,5 volte più energia primaria, 13 volte più fertilizzanti e 1,4 volte più pesticidi rispetto alla dieta latto-ovo-vegetariana». Nel 2012, nel corso della settimana mondiale dell'acqua, il SIWI (Stockholm International Water Institute) ha presentato un report in cui ha avvertito che «non ci sarà abbastanza acqua disponibile per produrre cibo per una popolazione di 9 miliardi di persone prevista per il 2050, se si continueranno a seguire le attuali tendenze verso la dieta comunemente adottata nei paesi occidentali», e proponendo una drastica riduzione del consumo di proteine animali fino ad arrivare ad una quota pari al 5% delle proteine totali assunte con la dieta. Gli scienziati, nella presentazione del report, hanno affermato che l'adozione di una dieta vegetariana può offrire la possibilità di aumentare la disponibilità di acqua per produrre più cibo SIWI, Feeding a thirsty world: Challenges and opportunities for a water and food secure world The Guardian, Food shortages could force world into vegetarianism, warn scientists . Naturalmente, ad un minor consumo di cibi animali, corrisponde un minore impatto sull'ambiente. Per tale motivo una dieta vegana può essere considerata, dal punto di vista ambientale, la scelta alimentare più vantaggiosa. Ad esempio, per quanto riguarda le emissioni di gas serra, da uno studio del 2008 condotto dall'Institute for Ecological Economy Research di Berlino Foodwatch, Klimaretter Bio? (in inglese: Organic: A Climate Saviour?). e volto ad indagare l'impatto dell'agricoltura e dell'allevamento sull'effetto serra, emerge che, rispetto ad una dieta vegana, una dieta latto-ovo-vegetariana ha un impatto di quasi 4 volte superiore, e una dieta a base di cibi animali ha un impatto di circa 7,5 volte superiore I rapporti sono stati effettuati considerando i valori emersi (espressi in emissioni equivalenti in chilometri percorsi in auto) nel processo di produzione convenzionale: dieta vegana: 629 Km; dieta latto-ovo-vegetariana: 2427 Km; dieta onnivora (comprensiva di carne di manzo): 4758 Km. Se si considerano i valori emersi nel processo di produzione biologica la dieta vegana risulta ancora più vantaggiosa, con un rapporto di 15,5:1 nel confronto con una dieta onnivora e di 7:1 nel confronto con una dieta latto-ovo-vegetariana. . Per quanto riguarda il consumo idrico, è stato osservato che la produzione di cibo per un giorno per una persona che segue una dieta a base di cibi animali necessita di litri di acqua, 4500 per chi segue una dieta latto-ovo-vegetariana, mentre ne sono sufficienti solo 1100 per chi segue una dieta vegana: per persona, una dieta vegana richiede pertanto meno acqua nel corso di un anno rispetto a quanta ne occorre per una dieta a base di cibi animali per un solo mese Cit. in: John Robbins, Diet for a new America, pag. 367. Secondo Renault e Wallender, una tipica dieta occidentale richiede 5,4 m³ per persona al giorno, mentre una dieta vegetariana 2,6 m³ per persona al giorno (Renault D., W.W. Wallender, Nutritional Water Productivity and Diets: From « Crop per drop » towards « Nutrition per drop », Agricultural Water Management, 2000, 45:275-296. Cit. in: World Water Council, Virtual Water Trade - Conscious Choiches). Ancora, secondo l'UNESCO-IHE Institute for Water Education, una dieta vegetariana può ridurre l'impronta idrica del 58% (UNESCO-IHE Institute for Water Education, The green, blue and grey water footprint of farm animals and animal products, pag. 29). . Da un punto di vista più generale, uno studio del 2006 condotto da ricercatori italiani L Baroni, L Cenci, M Tettamanti, M Berati, Evaluating the environmental impact of various dietary patterns combined with different food production systems, European Journal of Clinical Nutrition, 11 October 2006; Raffaella Ravasso e Massimo Tettamanti, Valutazione dell'impatto ambientale di diverse tipologie di alimentazione. e volto ad indagare tutti i possibili impatti ambientali derivanti da diete vegetariane e non-vegetariane, ha riscontrato che, rispetto ad una dieta vegana, una dieta latto-ovo-vegetariana ha un impatto 1,8 volte superiore e una dieta a base di cibi animali 2,7 volte superiore, in riferimento a modelli alimentari formulati con parametri dietetici equilibrati e quindi in via teorica, per quanto riguarda i risultati ottenuti dai ricercatori per la dieta a base di cibi animali tipicamente condotta da un italiano medio, questa risulta invece avere un impatto 6,7 volte maggiore rispetto ad una dieta vegana I rapporti sono stati effettuati considerando i valori emersi dalle diete a base di prodotti da agricoltura/allevamento intensivo e in riferimento al metodo gerarchico, poiché, come definito dagli autori, «questo approccio risulta il più condiviso dall’opinione pubblica in quanto l’approccio Individualistico (Individual perspective – I) non considera importante il consumo delle risorse non rinnovabili e quindi è ormai considerato superato dalle legislazioni vigenti, mentre l’approccio Egalitario (Egalitarian perspective – E) viene spesso considerato troppo catastrofico». . La discussione sull'impatto ambientale dell'allevamento di animali La relazione tra il consumo di cibi animali, l'allevamento di animali e l'impatto ambientale provocato è stata per lungo tempo ignorata dalla comunità scientifica, dai mezzi di comunicazione e perfino dalla comunità ambientalista. L'impatto ambientale, oltre che sociale, dell'allevamento degli animali - con particolare riferimento alle mandrie bovine - è stato esaminato e rivelato per la prima volta al grande pubblico nel 1992 con il celebre saggio Ecocidio di Jeremy Rifkin. L'autore, fin dall'introduzione, avvisava della nefasta influenza della moderna zootecnia mondiale sull'ambiente e dell'urgenza di una soluzione radicale: Nel corso degli ultimi anni è emersa una maggiore attenzione al problema, grazie soprattutto al crescente interesse della comunità scientifica che ha portato alla produzione di un vasto numero di studi sulla relazione tra allevamento di animali e impatto ambientale. Nel 2006 la FAO ha pubblicato quello che oggi è considerato il documento più noto e meglio documentato sul problema: Livestock's Long Shadow, un report scientifico di 390 pagine in cui viene accuratamente valutato l'impatto globale del settore zootecnico sui problemi ambientali. Nell'introduzione gli autori affermano: , premio Nobel per la pace e direttore dell'IPCC, da alcuni anni si batte per far conoscere i danni provocati dal consumo di carne sul riscaldamento globale.]] A seguito dei dati emersi e diffusi dalla ricerca scientifica e delle varie pubblicazioni del mondo scientifico, si può oggi assistere ad una maggiore attenzione del problema presso i media e l'opinione pubblica. Nel 2007 è stato presentato Meat The Truth, un documentario che illustra come l'allevamento degli animali sia uno dei principali responsabili del riscaldamento globale Meat the Truth website, About the film. . Nel 2010 il quotidiano inglese The Guardian, in un articolo a commento del report dell'UNEP sopra menzionato, ha avvertito che «uno spostamento globale verso una dieta vegana è di vitale importanza per salvare il mondo dalla fame, dalla scarsità di carburante e dalle peggiori conseguenze del cambiamento climatico The Guardian, UN urges global move to meat and dairy-free diet ». Esortazioni e appelli per sensibilizzare la popolazione sui danni ambientali provocati dal settore zootecnico sono stati lanciati anche da varie personalità e celebrità. Rajendra Pachauri, vegetariano Reuters, NEWSMAKER-UN climate panel head formed global consensus , premio Nobel per la pace e direttore dell'IPCC (Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change), da alcuni anni si batte per far conoscere i danni provocati dal consumo di carne sul riscaldamento globale, invitando ad una riduzione del consumo di carne quale scelta personale decisiva per contribuire a ridurre le emissioni di gas serra AFP, Lifestyle changes can curb climate change: IPCC chief Scienzaonline, Ridurre le emissioni di gas serra? si può. basta mangiare meno carne YouTube, The Impact of Meat Production and Consumption on Climate Change - P1/2 . Nicholas Stern, presidente del Grantham Research Institute on Climate Change and the Environment presso la London School of Economics, in un'intervista al Times ha dichiarato: Paul McCartney, anch'egli vegetariano BBC News, Former Beatle 'inspired by Bambi'. , da anni è promotore e sostenitore di diverse iniziative di sensibilizzazione sull'impatto ambientale del consumo di carne The Guardian, Paul McCartney backs 'Meat Free Monday' to cut carbon emissions. The Independent, Sir Paul to tell EU: 'Less meat means less heat' e, nel 2009, ha condotto una campagna per l'iniziativa dei "lunedì senza carne" con un tour di concerti in tutta Europa AFP, McCartney calls for meat-free day to cut CO2. . I "lunedì senza carne" Lo scopo dell'iniziativa dei "lunedì senza carne" è quello di invitare le persone ad impegnarsi a consumare ogni lunedì solo pasti vegetariani, in grado di contribuire a migliorare la propria salute e a ridurre il proprio impatto sull'ambiente. I "lunedì senza carne" possono anche essere considerati un inizio modesto nella direzione di un mangiare sano, sostenibile ed etico all'interno di un percorso che può concludersi con l'adozione di una dieta vegetariana vera e propria. La più popolare campagna dei "lunedì senza carne" Meatless Monday è stata avviata nel 2003 negli Stati Uniti dal Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health’s Center for a Livable Future e si è poi velocemente diffusa in altre parti del mondo, fino a diventare un movimento globale Meatless Monday official website, A Campaign Becomes a Movement con sostenitori in tutto il mondo, tra cui ospedali, scuole, ristoranti, hotel, pub, chef e celebrità Meatless Monday official website, Who’s Going Meatless? . Il 13 maggio 2009, Ghent, una cittadina del Belgio, è stata la prima città del mondo a promuovere ufficialmente una giornata settimanale senza carne con il lancio della campagna Thursday Veggie Day (giovedì vegetariano), come impegno a combattere i cambiamenti climatici e promuovere uno stile di vita più in equilibrio con l'ambiente. Con la campagna, rivolta a tutti i cittadini, le scuole della città hanno iniziato a servire pasti vegetariani ogni giovedì. È stata spedita una brochure sulla cucina vegetariana ai 1500 ristoranti, che ben presto hanno iniziato ad aumentare l'offerta di piatti vegetariani nei loro menù, e sono stati organizzati corsi di cucina vegetariana sia per professionisti che per i cittadini Stad Gent, History of the city of Ghent EVANA, Belgium: Statement the City of Ghent chooses for Veggie Thursdays AgireOra Network, Un giorno alla settimana senza carne . In seguito, altre città hanno aderito ai "lunedì vegetariani", come San Francisco FoxNews.com, San Francisco Approves Meat-Free Mondays , Washington Meat Free Monday, Washington DC goes meat-free - US capital adopts MFM resolution e Baltimora The Baltimora Sun, Eat Hearty, Local . Un problema ancora poco considerato Nonostante l'evidenza scientifica sull'impatto ambientale provocato dall'allevamento degli animali e la maggiore attenzione al problema negli anni più recenti, molte persone però ancora ignorano o minimizzano questo aspetto centrale della crisi ambientale attuale, soprattutto a causa delle politiche irresponsabili delle associazioni ambientaliste e delle istituzioni. Nello studio precedentemente citato dei ricercatori del Royal Institute of Technology di Stoccolma, gli autori notano con perplessità che, benché un'alimentazione orientata verso un maggiore consumo di cibi vegetali avrebbe un decisivo effetto nel mitigare le emissioni di gas serra, «nelle molte azioni attualmente proposte ai consumatori per ridurre l'effetto serra, difficilmente viene incoraggiato un maggiore consumo di cibi vegetali». Perfino il noto documentario con Al Gore Una scomoda verità del 2006, nel quale vengono esaminate le cause e gli effetti del riscaldamento globale, ignora completamente il ruolo della zootecnia moderna nell'emissione di gas serra, e nelle raccomandazioni che l'ex-vicepresidente degli Stati Uniti rivolge al pubblico non viene fatto alcun riferimento all'influenza che il consumo di cibi animali ha sul riscaldamento globale NaturalNews.com, Al Gore criticized for eating meat diet that contributes to global warming. . Frequentemente vengono proposte delle soluzioni per aggirare il problema del consumo di cibi animali. Ad esempio, in molti affermano che i danni della zootecnia sull’atmosfera possono essere evitati con l’uso di tecniche di recupero e riciclo dei gas prodotti, ma in realtà le tecnologie applicabili a costo sostenibile possono ridurre le emissioni al massimo solo di un 20%. Allevamento biologico Spesso, anche l'uso di cibi animali da allevamento biologico viene proposto come una soluzione ecologicamente sostenibile. Ma, come è stato precedentemente fatto notare in più punti, anche l'allevamento biologico, basato sui sistemi estensivi, comporta un impatto ambientale rilevante e in alcuni casi addirittura superiore ai sistemi di allevamento intensivo, in cui l'intero processo di produzione è studiato su criteri di massimizzazione delle risorse e concentrazione dei tempi. Secondo Walter Falcon, economista agricolo della Standford University, «i migliori allevamenti del futuro sono quelli ad alta intensità LaRepubblica.it, Un mondo senza carne? Non è detto sia più "pulito" ». Per quanto riguarda gli effetti sul riscaldamento globale, nello studio precedentemente citato condotto dall'Institute for Ecological Economy Research di Berlino, dai risultati ottenuti emerge che, per il consumo di cibo di una persona per un anno intero, una dieta a base di cibi animali con prodotti ottenuti da agricoltura convenzionale produce una emissione di gas serra equivalente a quella prodotta guidando un'auto per 4758 km, mentre scegliendo prodotti ottenuti da agricoltura biologica si ottiene una emissione di gas serra pari a 4377 km, con una riduzione di gas emessi non molto significativa dell'8%. Per una dieta latto-ovo-vegetariana, si passa da 2427 km con prodotti da agricoltura convenzionale a 1978 km con prodotti da agricoltura biologica, con una riduzione in percentuale già maggiore (18%). Infine, per una dieta vegana con prodotti da agricoltura convenzionale si ottiene una emissione di gas serra pari a 629 km, una quota già inferiore rispetto ai risultati ottenuti per gli altri due modelli alimentari considerati anche quando questi prevedono il solo consumo di cibi da agricoltura biologica. Inoltre, in una dieta vegana, nel passaggio da prodotti da agricoltura convenzionale a prodotti da agricoltura biologica, si giunge ad una emissione di gas serra pari a soli 281 km, con una riduzione di oltre la metà (55,2%). Da questi risultati emerge dunque come la scelta di prodotti da agricoltura biologica risulti molto vantaggiosa in una dieta vegana, discretamente utile in una dieta latto-ovo-vegetariana ma poco significativa in una dieta a base di cibi animali. Secondo gli autori dello studio l'allevamento biologico non sarebbe di per sé una soluzione al problema delle emissioni di gas serra del settore zootecnico, poiché sarebbe in grado di ridurre le emissioni solo del 15-20%, inoltre una completa conversione degli allevamenti attuali in sistemi di tipo estensivo necessiterebbe del 60% di superficie in più, che in Europa non sarebbe comunque disponibile. Quindi, concludono gli autori, l'allevamento biologico potrebbe essere considerato un'alternativa realistica solo a patto che la produzione e il consumo di carne e latte si riducano del 70%, in modo da rendere possibile il pascolo degli animali sulle terre disponibili. Analogamente, nello studio innanzi citato condotto dai ricercatori italiani volto ad indagare tutti i possibili impatti ambientali derivanti da diete vegetariane e non-vegetariane, gli autori ritengono che una dieta a base di cibi animali, per essere ecologicamente sostenibile, deve essere basata esclusivamente su prodotti di origine biologica e, rispetto alle abitudini del cittadino medio italiano, deve comportare una riduzione di circa l'80% di cibi animali. Cibo a chilometro zero In altri casi si focalizza l’attenzione su cause minori, ad esempio negli ultimi tempi, sul fronte alimentare, frequentemente si consiglia la scelta del cosiddetto "cibo a chilometro zero" (ovvero cibo acquistato da produttori locali), in quanto comporterebbe una drastica riduzione delle emissione di gas nocivi. Tuttavia uno studio del 2008 di due ricercatori della Carnegie Mellon University Christopher L. Weber, H. Scott Matthews, Food-Miles and the Relative Climate Impacts of Food Choices in the United States, Environ. Sci. Technol., 2008, 42 (10), pp 3508–3513. ha rilevato che le emissioni di gas serra associate al cibo sono determinate principalmente dalla fase di produzione, che contribuisce per l'83% del totale, mentre il trasporto delle materie prime contribuisce per l'11% e il trasporto finale dal produttore al consumatore contribuisce invece solo per il 4%, e nel calcolo del "cibo a chilometro zero" viene considerato solo quest’ultimo passaggio, che ha quindi influenza poco significativa. Nelle conclusioni dello studio gli autori hanno calcolato inoltre che una famiglia media che consumi per un anno intero solo "cibo a chilometro zero" può riuscire ad ottenere una riduzione di emissioni di gas serra equivalente alle emissioni prodotte guidando un'auto per 1600 chilometri, una famiglia media che consumi solo cibi vegetali per un solo giorno alla settimana per un anno intero può riuscire ad ottenere una riduzione di 1860 chilometri equivalenti, una quota già più alta, mentre una famiglia media che consumi solo cibi vegetali per un anno intero (ovvero che segua una dieta vegana) può riuscire ad ottenere una riduzione di chilometri equivalenti, una quota otto volte superiore a quella ottenibile con il solo consumo di "cibo a chilometro zero". Note Voci correlate * Antispecismo * Allevamento * Carnismo * Pesca commerciale * Diete vegetariane * Lista di vegetariani famosi * Veganismo * Vegetarianismo * Zootecnica Fonti * Categoria:Ambientalismo Categoria:Antispecismo Categoria:Veganismo Categoria:Vegetarianismo Categoria:Allevamento Categoria:Pesca Categoria:Impatto ambientale